


When in Corona

by Zakyuu



Series: the alchemist of the sea and his dragon rider husband [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/pseuds/Zakyuu
Summary: Hiccup, Varian, and their friends finally set shore in Corona. Dieter finally comes home.Cassandra's not about to let this opportunity slip by.Based on the fic(like the moon) i'll sway the tide and lead you astrayby ThatOneGirlBehindYou and Chamiryokuroi
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Varian (Disney)
Series: the alchemist of the sea and his dragon rider husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834885
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. i bet my life on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOneGirlBehindYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/gifts), [chamiryokuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiryokuroi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Like the moon) I'll sway the tide and lead you astray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837708) by [chamiryokuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiryokuroi/pseuds/chamiryokuroi), [ThatOneGirlBehindYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou). 



> hi! this is a fanfic of a fanfic. yes, i went there.
> 
> there might be 10 chapters in total? idk i havent plotted the rest of this out yet but i was banking on 10 chapters at least. might be 15, i dont know.
> 
> like the moon is amazing, read that first to figure out what the hell is going on but BASICALLY:
> 
> Varian wass never redeemed and instead of being busted out by Andrew it was Lady Caine and her pirates. 10 years went by and Hiccup stumbled upon Varian, now captain of the pirate crew, and slow-burn romanced Varian because they have messy morals and shit. Now the kid of Rapunzel was kidnapped and washed up on Berk and Varian has to try and get it back to her without being...executed for his crimes.
> 
> As for anyone wondering about Korma: just assume everyone just plain avoids touching that topic. Ever.
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (this was beta-ed by my good mutual lunaaesthetic91 on Tumblr! give them a follow v_v)

Hiccup finds Varian on the deck. He approaches him with careful, even steps, so he doesn't spook the sorcerer more than he currently is. He knows Corona has dug up some bad memories for Varian, but since Hiccup only has half the picture in his brain, he has to tread carefully.

Above all else, the _last_ thing he wants to do is to set his fiance off.

"Hey there," he greets, settling beside Varian and leaning on the rails they placed on their ship. He doesn't get why Varian wants to name the ship _Chrysopoeia_ again, after his last ship, but there are some things he's learned not to question about Varian.

The handrails are something they added last minute. During the trial stages they could never get Dieter to sit still long enough. The metal bars are a precaution. They don't want the tiny prince to accidentally fall overboard anytime soon.

Varian eyes him for a bit, then turns back towards the sea. The waves are particularly calm, although Hiccup notices his husband-to-be is pointedly looking away from the mainland, which is about an hour away for them to dock at.

"Hey yourself," Varian finally replies, slumping and leaning on Hiccup. Hiccup brings up an arm and lays it across Varian's shoulders.

"You nervous?" Hiccup says it casually because he knows Varian hates it if he turns this into a serious conversation, despite the necessity of it.

"Would it be shameful to say that I am?" Varian shakes his head before dropping it between his arms, which are crossed over each other on the rail. "I don't know, Hiccup. How does one feel when going back to the land where I'd been scorned and resented? To a land that I'd attacked simply because a friend couldn't choose me over her duty to help her people?"

"It's not shameful," Hiccup says, squeezing Varian's shoulder. "Did I tell you about the time I was called Hiccup the Useless?"

"No...I don't believe you _have_ ," there's a wave of anger lurking in Varian's tone, like a snake coiling in ready to strike at a moment's notice.

It warms Hiccup's heart, to see someone so indignant on his behalf.

Hiccup chuckles wryly. "It's not something anyone likes to talk about. Before I met Toothless, before I was this _perfect heir_ to the chief of Berk, I was always the scrawny, no-good, made a mess of everything Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup closes his eyes and lets himself reminisce. "Everyone either hated me or wanted me gone. I don't think anyone but Gobber was on my side back then, and even then it was touch and go. I just wasn't what they'd imagine a Viking would be."

"That's _ridiculous_ ," Varian grumbles. "You're the exact definition of what I know Vikings are. Hard-headed and stubborn, unsubtle as they come."

Hiccup shrugs. "You see that now. Can't say it was like that for half my life."

They're quiet for a moment before Varian speaks up again. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Figured you needed a distraction," Hiccup replies, and it was true. That was one of the reasons he'd brought up his past.

"Is that all?" Of course, Varian wasn't fooled. Hiccup doesn't expect him to be.

Hiccup doesn't know how to put it into words. Words that Varian could relate to, words that would help Varian understand just how _alone_ he felt during those years. And in turn, help Varian realize that they weren't so different. That Varian just ended up drawing the short end of the stick, but that wasn't anything to be ashamed about.

"I felt so alone," Hiccup runs a hand through his hair. He blinked a few times to get rid of the mist gathering in his eyes. "All I had was Toothless -- and I'd only met him for a few weeks. Can you believe that?"

Varian was silent for a moment. "You mean you were alone for fifteen years."

Hiccup nods, not aware of the running gears in Varian's brain. "That's right." He smiles, because honestly, he still isn't over how different his life is now compared to before.

"And... _none_ of the others supported you? At all?"

Hiccup shoots Varian a concerned look. The shorter man looks just about ready to murder someone, which was the opposite of what Hiccup was trying to achieve. Hiccup tries to back-track, still having no clue as to what set his fiance off. "Well back then I had nothing to offer to the table, I had no skills to speak of, so really when you think about it--"

"Bull _shit_ ," Varian hisses. He pushes himself off the rail with a fierce huff, one that reminds Hiccup vaguely of an incensed dragon when they thought their human was being absurdly stupid.

"You're arguably one of the smartest people here on Berk, and you're telling me NONE of the others thought that was useful?" Varian clicks his tongue, glaring at the sea.

Hiccup scratches the back of his head. "Not really, no." He chuckles again, remembering something. "I tended to destroy half of Berk every dragon raid with my...ah, inventions, so it was safe to say they didn't really appreciate me the way they do now."

He doesn't try to bring up the fact that Varian calls him smart, because they both know Varian would strangle him to silence for ever admitting it.

Varian looks back to stare at Hiccup with unreadable eyes. Hiccup waits, because usually when Varian does this he has something profound and meaningful to say and Hiccup doesn't want to interrupt that.

"It seems you and I are similar in that respect," Varian says softly, a shadow of a smile on his face.

Hiccup blinks. "You've destroyed your village accidentally?"

Varian rolls his eyes fondly. "Did you happen to think I was an _expert alchemist_ from the womb? You're cute."

"But yes," Varian continues. "Every week there would be an explosion caused by yours truly, and it was lucky if all I affected was the area with a radius of 5 meters away from the source. It didn't really help endear myself to others, and it only ever disappointed my father."

Varian gestures with aborted motions that tell Hiccup that the little sorcerer is restraining himself from expressing a hundred percent of his emotions. Still, it's more than what he usually gets out of Varian when he's out in the open, so Hiccup will take what he can get.

He explains the process of learning the ins and outs of alchemy. Hiccup listens with rapt attention how Varian begins to paint a picture of a village that is curiously named Old Corona. Varian tells a funny legend about how Corona had to move to a different location because of some mythical creature that was terrorizing the old village.

Of course, Varian says this all with a roll of his eyes and a derisive note in his voice, telling Hiccup how much Varian believes this legend. Believes it to be utter yakdung, that is.

Slowly, Hiccup sees bits and pieces of what raised Varian. Small comments about Old Corona that irked Varian the most, and extensive descriptions of what Hiccup suspects Varian's favorite places to be at are.

Varian also gives Hiccup a run down of what first went wrong during his stint as Corona's self acclaimed expert alchemist. His exploits that ended in some kind of failure and lesson for Varian of what not to do the next time he conducts another one of his experiments. Its obvious to him that Varian hates talking about this side of him the most. Varian doesn't like failure, and it's apparent in the carefully neutral way he talks about his childhood, and Hiccup recognizes that in himself.

But Hiccup drinks all this information in eagerly. Its not often Varian talks about his past, but now that they're near Corona, it seems the alchemist was being more chatty than usual. Hiccup knows when not to push it, and now is not that time.

It's during Varian's explanation of why a certain chemical should not be heated past a certain amount that Hiccup brings it up.

"Minor explosions are not really something Corona would want to have your head for, is it?" He phrases it like a question, even though they're smart enough to know it's not.

Varian palms his face, the action becoming more fatigued as he lets out a ragged sigh. "No, dear sweet. What I did was...awful."

It must be really bad, if that's what Varian describes it as. Hiccup knows Varian takes some sort of odd pride in accomplishing crime - not for the action itself, but for the challenge it represents. Of course, he's stopped, but the past doesn't go away and Hiccup is not in the habit of forgetting.

Hiccup decides to be straightforward. If Varian doesn't tell him, then he'll back off for today. "What was it, then?"

Varian purses his lips. It takes a moment or two before he begins speaking up. "If you remember," his hands are clenched beside him. "I told you that I accidentally encased my father in amber."

"You did tell me about that," Hiccup says. "Something about broken promises, if I'm not mistaken." He takes hold of Varian's hand and gently pries it open. The action proves to calm Varian down.

"The princess - she _promised_ she'd help me whenever I needed her. Well, she didn't. And...I was so angry, I thought I'd lost my father and my chance to make him proud, and I realized then that I could trust no one."

Varian sounds so fragile. Hiccup reaches a hand out to cup his cheek. Varian leans into it, trembling.

"I...Rapunzel wouldn't help me, _who the hell did I have left?_ So I tried making her help me. I sort of...blackmailed her."

Hiccup nods. "Okay, with what?"

"Her mother."

Hiccup connects the dots quickly, because of course he does, this is about Varian. "You...took a Queen, to force a princess and her kingdom to help you."

Varian grimaces. He avoids looking at Hiccup, like he knows he isn't worthy to look into the chief's eyes, despite how ridiculous Hiccup finds that notion.

"Did you hurt her?" Hiccup asks.

"Of course not!" Varian cries. "I just kept her on a chain. I didn't really want to hurt them, at the time."

Hiccup privately thinks now would be an inappropriate time to bring up that Varian has hurt a lot of other people since then. Fishlegs included. He's not bitter about it, not really, it's a part of who Varian is, but the fact of the matter is that Varian _has_ hurt people.

"And you got caught?"

If Varian seems glad that Hiccup just skipped over to the aftermath, then he doesn't bring it up. "Yes. I was locked away for six months before Caine broke me out."

"Caine?"

"The old captain of my crew. Of course, I decided to cause a mutiny." Varian seems lighter now that they've moved on to the start of his pirate career, which is hilarious to Hiccup.

Hiccup knows that Varian's done talking about his past, so he rolls his eyes and touches his forehead with Varian's. "Of course you did. You're not satisfied until you're in a position of power."

Varian lets go of his hand and loops his arms around Hiccup's neck. "What can I say, my fair chief? I'm _very_ attracted to power over all." His eyes flash mischievously, and Hiccup does not claim to be a strong man, especially against _this_.

(Hiccup's suddenly _very glad_ they're alone. He wraps his arms around Varian's waist and the next ten minutes pass with them making out.)


	2. all for one and one for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is very dreadfully wrong with the Vikings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! 
> 
> i have like, two more pre written chapters but im getting to work on the next one so i'll have 5 pre wrtitten chappies soon
> 
> enjoy this next chapter!

Varian has been around the Vikings enough to know how they normally behaved. He's seen the twins argue over what the most aesthetically shaped rock would belong in Ruffnut's house, never mind the fact that it would go to Fishleg's rock garden at the back of their home.

He's seen the demon become irritated when someone makes a pass at her forgetting that she's actually the most skilled combatant on Berk, and that idiot paying dearly for that mistake.

He's seen the quiet confidence Hiccup exudes when going about his chiefly duties, to the almost clumsy and charmingly awkward way his intended acts around his closest friends and family.

He knows from Annie that Snotlout postures loudly and grandly, whether or not the claims he made were true. According to Hiccup it has been less frequent now that he's joined the sweethearts Annie was collecting, but it still made an appearance from time to time.

Outside his crew, Fishlegs is his best friend. Behind that introverted, shy and dorky nature lay a scholar with eyes wide open and ready to learn anything from anywhere. Whenever Hiccup needed to know about something, Fishlegs had an info card for just about anything. Where Hiccup was innovative, Fishlegs was knowledgeable.

Yes. For the past three years, Varian has learned much about the Dragon Riders of Berk.

Which is why it's so _unsettling_ when he finally notes that they've been acting off. Astrid keeps sharpening her axe to the point that it's a kilogram _lighter_. The twins keep making passes at each other, and Hans has had to separate them more than once. Snotlout and Fishlegs are tense and wary, almost paranoid. Both keep pacing around, but for very different reasons.

And as for Hiccup, Varian has never seen this side of him.

This Hiccup is jittery, jumpy, and his hand keeps resting on Sulfur as if at any moment something would come rushing at him. He keeps his eyes to the sky, darting around like he's on the lookout. His posture is hunched up and defensive.

Varian decides he _hates_ this nature in Hiccup, and is equally worried about it as he is disturbed.

"What's wrong with Uncle Hiccup?" 

Varian turns to see Dieter tugging at his shirt, holding a fist near his face and looking worried.

He crouches down and lifts Dieter into his arms. He tries not to notice how easy and _warm_ it feels, and instead answers. "I don't know...did the Sun tell you anything?"

He's still _perfectly_ skeptical of this "talking to the sun" shtick, but it's hard to deny its omnipotency when Dieter has successfully used it to describe Neela, reveal a well-placed lie from one of Korma's men, and tell Dieter which chemical was the correct one when all of them nearly looked the same in color with no other input from Varian when he told the child to fetch "the vial" (and wasn't _that_ a stressful experience. He'd only realized he gave Dieter the vaguest directions after he dripped the solution into the compound he was making. To his incredulous surprise, Dieter apparently chose the _correct_ compound when the solution did not blow up in his face. When Varian asked him about it, all the boy said was that the "Sun told him". What was he _supposed_ to think after that?). So he asks this, because what else has he got to lose? Another explosion? Worth the risk.

It's not like they'll be docking anytime soon. It's still a good half hour till they finally arrive.

"Mm..." Dieter scrunches his face, and Varian resists the urge to pinch his nose. He's seen that look before. He's seen it on Hiccup, when did this kid start thinking it was a good idea to start imitating his Viking lover? It's cute, but not worth the hassle of trying to explain the action to Corona's inhabitants. He only prays they don't notice. "It's...the sun says they're not complete? Kinda? Like there's something _missing_...I dunno."

Varian narrows his eyes, still not getting it, when Annie joins them in looking at the anxious chief who is currently agitatedly tapping his good foot on the deck of the ship.

"Hi Annie!"

Annie chuffs a laugh at the prince. "Hi, Dieter. What's up?"

Dieter wiggles in Varian's arms which makes it a challenge for the alchemist not to drop him. Thank the Moon he's not near the rails, that wouldn't have been pleasant.

"We're people watchin'!" he says. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Varian blinks at the question, before actually looking at Annie.

He hasn't seen this look since the time he rescued her from that mansion. Immediately his voice goes hard, lined with protective intent that he knows Annie picks up on.

"What happened?"

Annie lightly punches his shoulders. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Captain. 'S just uncomfortable without Centurion."

Finally, Varian finds the clue that connects all the pieces together. The way the Dragon Riders have been acting had seemed odd at first, but now it finally made sense to him. 

They're uneasy without the dragons. It is fairly obvious now that Varian cares to look. Astrid religiously sharpens her axe because she doesn't have Stormfly to back her up. The twins are restless and chaotic without their surprisingly responsible dragon to keep them in check. Fishlegs seems a lot more paranoid without Meatlug there to reassure him, and Snotlout's been putting up a fake bravado to hide his unease.

Hiccup, Varian can see, is the most affected from the absence of dragons. From what Varian can tell, Toothless is quite literally like another half of Hiccup. One can never go far without the other, and something tells Varian it goes further than just being unable to fly or walk properly without the other.

Somehow, a vital part of Hiccup has been torn from him, if unintentionally, and Varian decides he _hates_ it.

"Tick, would you like to help me cheer up our dear Vikings?" Decision made, Varian turns to Dieter.

Dieter perks up immediately. " _O~oh_ , can we play hide and seek? I bet it's gonna distract them a ton!"

Sometimes Varian forgets that Dieter is not as dumb as he makes himself out to be.

Varian pinches the prince's nose and sets him down. "That's very kind of you, Dieter. For now, can you tell your uncle how fun and exciting Corona is? Tell him about your favorite places. Tell Fishlegs about it too." He can hear Annie snort from behind him, fully aware that she knows he doesn't have the most _glowing_ review on Corona, but that literally is not the point here.

Dieter grins knowingly up at Varian. "Okay! I hope he's good at drawing, cuz there's this floor painting thing mom likes to do," he does not wait for Varian to finish talking before he's speeding off, screeching Hiccup's name and demanding to be picked up.

Varian watches, mesmerized with how Hiccup's face softens when he sees Dieter and agrees, hoisting him up on his waist and engaging in a conversation.

" _Damn_ , he's good," Annie whispers in disbelief as Dieter herds Hiccup towards where Fishlegs is, gesticulating wildly. At a guess, Varian thinks Dieter's telling Hiccup about the castle, because of course he does.

"Were you expecting any less?" Varian smirks, because if there's one good thing that came out of Dieter washing up on their shores, it was Dieter learning a few new neat tricks from the crew.

Annie's shaking her head in mirth. "Honestly, it's easy to forget he's a prince sometimes. He doesn't act like it."

"He's a child, Annie."

"Yeah, yeah. So now what? Are we gonna watch our Vikings?"

Varian nods. "Of course. They're practically stumbling over their feet without their beasts, nevermind the fact that they might not have one lick of manners hammered into them. They're going to be _eaten alive_ if we don't babysit them."

Annie rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna have to remind you that we're only two people from the mainland, Captain."

"Don't be ridiculous. Hans and Binh know enough about us and the mainland. They can adapt."

"Alright, it's your call," Annie stretches her hands into the air, preparing. "I got Snout, okay?"

Varian huffs a laugh. "Of course you are. Hans will handle the demon, he knows her best. Binh's in charge of the twins."

" _Hah_!" Annie slaps her thigh in mirth. "Let's hope he isn't the one eaten alive at the end." 

Varian knows what she means. The twins were tricky to deal with on a good day, and now that they did not have their dragon, the job just got a whole lot more difficult. He sends a silent wish for Binh's well-being.

Annie shoots him a look after her laughter ceases. "And you?"

Varian's eyes glance back at Dieter, who's easily regaling Hiccup and Fishlegs with the various hijinks and stories of Corona, both men listening intently, eager to know about the land they're about to dock in.

"Oh _please_ ," he says, hand on his hip. "Between Dieter and I, that should not be much of a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I want to address a concern:
> 
> this isn't meant to be a continuation of the original fic. That story's going places I can't even imagine. 
> 
> this one's more like...an AU? a different telling, a separate timeline. alternate timeline? yeah that. What is mentioned here might not enitrely coincide with what happened in LTM.
> 
> as Luna said, this is more of a prediction of what MIGHT happen should the crew and the dragon riders arrive in corona.
> 
> which brings me to my next issue:  
> should i leave rapunzel with long hair, or leave her with short hair?
> 
> in my version, i might have written rapunzel with her long blonde hair still, and it's kind of important to one of the scenes I've written out. but checking with LTM and like, the actual cartoon series, raps CUTS her hair at the end. should i keep that, or make an explanation as to why my version still has her long hair? depending on your answer some chapter plans of this story might change.


	3. he made it past the enemy lines (ready as she'll ever be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra anticipates an old foe's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I'm evil incarnate and you're going to hate me
> 
> Also please understand Cassandra's position, she's a hothead lesbian who still has a dark side. She's not a saint, don't expect her to be. What she's doing and thinking here is justified. Remember that.
> 
> I REPEAT: I DO NOT HATE CASSANDRA. She's just riled up.

Cassandra has been preparing for this moment. Ever since Varian replied to Rapunzel's letter. She's polished her best sword, maintained its sharpness, and has trained her boys with the best of her abilities. She's ready. _More_ than ready.

Varian is NOT leaving Corona. Not on her watch. And if that little bastard tries to leave...well, Cassandra'll be there, waiting.

She _cannot_ let him hurt those she cares about ever again. He's done it with the previous Queen, has lied and tricked her sister countless of times -- and worst of all, he attacked Corona. That can never be forgiven.

She herself can never forgive her actions against Corona either. So the next best thing she could do is to ensure it never happens again.

And Dieter -- the little prince was so bright, so pure, so like his mother that Cassandra even dreaded to think what Varian could have done to him.

Rot like what Varian had didn't just _go away_. She refuses to believe that. She couldn't afford to. No matter what Rapunzel thinks of Varian now, Cassandra isn't falling for it.

"Uh, Cassandra," Lance nudges her. When she turns to glare at him, the man shuffles nervously before pointing to his eyes, staring at her pointedly.

She clicks her tongue irritably, knowing exactly what he was getting at. She took a few deep breaths to keep her emotions back under control, letting the glow she knew was emitting from her eyes fade back into the hard grey she was born with.

"Sorry," she offers, and says nothing more.

"What're you planning to _do_?" asks Lance worriedly, stretching out his hand to her before stopping, hesitant. "Cassandra, I don't know if you've noticed, but you've been a little too..."

"High strung?" Kiera butts in, raising a brow at her.

"Tense?" Catalina adds.

"Being too..." Kiera trails off, looking to her sister.

Catalina avoids Cassandra's narrowing stare. " _Aggressive_ about this?"

"Yep."

"Do you people know _exactly_ who is coming here? To Corona?" she asks, because she cannot stress how _confused_ she is that everyone is being so nonchalant about this. Their entire kingdom could be at stake and they're not being serious about it!

"Varian, right? The _Alchemist of the Sea_?" Kiera taps her chin in thought. Cassandra's about to agree, except there's something that stops her short.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you call him?" Cassandra asks.

Kiera and Catalina give each other looks before they answer her. "Uh, Varian, the notorious _Alchemist of the Sea_?" Catalina says.

Cassandra blinks and looks back at Lance. He's just as confused as she is, judging by the shell-shocked look on his face. " _Alchemist of the SEA?_ " he repeats, just to be sure.

Kiera gives them a skeptical glance. "Have you not heard of him? I thought you guys _knew_ him!" she says. Catalina places a hand on her sister's shoulder and takes over for her.

Cassandra listens closely as the girl begins to explain. "I'm sure you've heard that Varian's been wanted all across the seven kingdoms now," she says, and no, Cassandra _did not know that._

She sees Lance's jaw drop, which is pretty much what she'd be doing if she didn't have any scrap of dignity. She’s certain Lance didn’t know either, now.

Catalina either doesn't notice their surprise or ignores it, because she continues. "He's notorious for pulling so many tricks out of his sleeves that no one knows just how he does it. It's only because another alchemist from _Galcrest_ * recognized it for what it was -- for a long time, people have been assuming he was casting magic."

That's understandable. Cassandra's seen first hand just what Varian is capable of. Oh sure, it wasn't that dangerous when they first met, but the ease of which Varian recalled and utilized his knowledge of countless substances, combine them and turn them into something completely different is disturbing, to her.

"I mean, can you _blame_ them?" Kiera rolls her eyes. "The man can turn _flesh into lead!_ He creates these...these explosions that should not be contained in small bottles. I don't know how he does it."

Catalina shrugs. "Uh, alchemy? He’s had a lot of time to study it, at least."

Kiera groans and rubs her forehead. " _Studying_. It's always studying. Anyway, point is that he's a certified genius, because even with samples no one's been able to figure out what he makes. And he knows it too. When he's out, he tends to flaunt that talent -- a lot."

"Okay, I can buy the little guy being smart -- he WAS the old alchemist of Corona," Lance concedes. "But how in _Sundrop_ did he gain the 'of the Sea' title?"

Catalina tilts her head. "I thought it was obvious," she says. "Varian's pretty widely known as the Captain of _Chrysopoeia._ "

That name makes Cassandra's blood run cold. She knows that name. How could she not? That group of low-life pirates were unforgettable -- they'd been locked up prior to Rapunzel first arriving to Corona as the found princess, but for Cassandra, who's been living in Corona for nearly all her life; it’s hard to forget that name.

"I thought _Caine_ was the captain of their little entourage," she snaps, mind kicking into full gear. Lady Caine led the pirates of _Chrysopoeia_ with an iron fist and a sharp tongue. She was well respected by her subordinates, so there was no way anyone would challenge...her...rule.....

"Well, _duh_ ," Kiera rolls her eyes. "The Alchemist of the Sea called for a mutiny and..." she mimed a slice to her neck. "It was pretty public, too. They did it right as they were leaving the docks of _Neserdnia_."**

"But that's... that's impossible," Lance protests. "No one's been able to defy Lady Caine before!" It was true. What was so surprising about Caine's demise is that it’s literally never happened in her entire career. Several other sea captains have been forced away from a mutiny before, some would successfully reclaim it, some couldn't.

But Caine was notorious for being untouchable. Practically _no one_ could usurp her.

No one except _Varian_ , apparently.

Cassandra couldn't equate _that_ to the brat who attacked Corona all those years ago. Varian, to her, was brash, unrealistic, and prone to violent fits of anger. It made it easy to control the tides of battle, all you had to do was topple over his house of cards and he'd be done for.

Now that she's hearing of this bit of information, though, it seems like Varian would not be the same.

Cassandra hisses in dismay and clenches her fists. Her eyes find their way towards her sister, the Queen of Corona, who speaks quietly with her husband while eyeing the horizon impatiently.

She was a fool to believe Varian would have remained the same all these years. This fatal mistake could cost her the boys she's come to know and love as a second family. She was too rash. She didn't know what she was facing -- and it petrifies her. She doesn't know what she's going to deal with here. 

There are too many variables for her to keep track of. How many men would Varian bring? Ten? A hundred? The old Varian would have relied on his robots and that pet raccoon of his. Would it be the same, ten years later?

How would Varian fight now? If he defeated and eventually toppled Caine over, then he must have some skill with a weapon. Long range, or short range?

Cassandra just doesn't know. And that terrifies her.

It terrifies her so much because she could be losing everything she's ever worked for. A family. A home. Her relationship with her best friend and sister.

She could even lose sight of her destiny.

But she'll be _damned_ if she ever lets that come to pass. Varian would not hurt her or her friends and especially not Rapunzel ever again. She wouldn’t let him.

And if she has to keep him under lock and key, ball and chain to do so, then so be it.

She affirms her resolve. 

Varian _would not_ be leaving Corona. Not if she can help it.

"Cass! There's a ship!" Rapunzel cries, and Cassandra can hear the glimmer of hope in Rapunzel's voice. She both hates and loves that Rapunzel is coming back to her usual self. Rapunzel is at her best when she's happy, Cass knows that. But she also worries that Rapunzel is being intentionally blind to the threat Varian presents.

But she can deal with Rapunzel later. Like the Queen said, a ship leisurely makes its way towards the docks. Cassandra estimates around ten to fifteen minutes before the ship finally docks.

She comes forward at Rapunzel's call and beckons to the guards a simple hand signal that tells them to be ready for hostile attack. She sees Eugene give her a suspicious look, so Cassandra offers him a sharp one in return. The Prince Consort sighs and shakes his head, but doesn't make a move to stop her.

Cassandra takes the time to observe the ship drawing near. It’s long and sleek, and it looks oddly new. The mast head is a peculiar shape -- not one that Cassandra is familiar seeing. But she does take a look at the sails. There is a prominent logo on the cloth, a solid blue red and black depicting three things. The blue paints a picture of liquid in a flask, poured out and transforming into fire, which is being breathed by the dragon painted in black. The red part of the logo takes an interesting shape at the tail of the dragon.

It reminds Cassandra of something fierce and wild. She's a little discomfited by the idea as the only words she'd associate with Varian are feral and angry. Cassandra doesn't know what to make of this -- _whatever_ it is.

She has no doubt the ship that's bounding over to them is Varian's. They've checked with their records, there wouldn't be any other ship appearing for the rest of the week. Cassandra had discussed this with Rapunzel before. Though she's absolved Varian of his crimes, it would be best if they lay low regarding his return. It wouldn't do to set unease with the populace, not with something as delicate as this.

The situation with Dieter makes it ten times worse. It’s completely possible that Varian ordered the kidnap of the prince just to 'return' him to get absolved of his crimes. Cassandra still thinks that's what Varian wants to do. Why would he _want_ to do anything else?

A small part of her says it wouldn't matter since he's wanted across all seven kingdoms, but unfortunately Cassandra's not in the habit of listening to that voice, so she ignores it.

The ship itself is of a foreign make, using wood that Cassandra doesn't recognize. It's not made of the bark and wood from the mainland, which tells her this wasn't made from any of the surrounding kingdoms either. Its structure was sleeker and thinner than she was familiar with, meaning it was further off the continent than she would have liked.

“It’s making its way here rather _quickly_ , don’t you think?” drawls Eugene nervously. He crosses his arms, which Cassandra knows is a nervous habit of his.

“It is,” Cassandra agrees, and pulls out a telescope the former Queen got her as a present. What she sees confuses her.

First of all, the strange masthead is in the shape of a dragon that had sharp looking spikes protruding from its head, and the same spikes wrapping around to form a tail. It was two-legged, and the wings half spread.

Secondly are the people on board. She couldn’t tell if it was Varian or not, but there were two men leaning on the side of the deck, who looked to be chatting if their inclined heads were any indication. Cassandra wants to figure out why they look so relaxed, even heading to the kingdom that their kidnapped prince is from.

Finally, the ship draws too close for her to use her telescope, so she puts it away and assumes a relaxed-at-a-glance form. This tactic’s been brow-beaten into her by her father, a technique that makes the casual troublemaker lower their guard so she can subdue them much easier. Plus, it puts her men at ease, knowing she’s confident enough for whatever may come.

“That’s an… _interesting_ mascot, for a ship,” comments Eugene, again, ever the tension breaker. Rapunzel nods, a hesitant smile on her lips.

“Dieter would think it’s cool. Do you think he asked for them to make that?” she asks idly, eyes scanning the deck as the ship carefully angles itself for the docks.

Lance coughs. “Would they _agree_ to that kind of request?”

His daughters tilt their heads, but Kiera speaks up first. “They’re taking the dragon thing a little too far, aren’t they?”

“That’s definitely the _Alchemist of the Sea_ , though,” Catalina retorts. “Look at the side!”

Sure enough, there’s a set of strange markings carved by the hull of the ship. Cassandra doesn’t recognize them, but the girls clearly do. She nudges one of them to explain.

“We don’t actually know what it says,” protests Kiera. “But everyone knows those set of symbols anywhere. _Everyone_.” She emphasizes every syllable of the word, hammering it home that the symbols do indeed signify just exactly who the ship’s inhabitants are.

“Hang on, there’s something --” Catalina starts, making an aborted gesture before shaking her head. “No, never mind. I must have imagined it.”

Cassandra does not know what to make of that, so she doesn’t ask. It doesn’t matter now, anyway. The ship finally stops advancing, swaying perfectly in place just a few feet shy of the docks.

“It is a lot more intimidating up close,” Eugene bites his lip, reaching for Rapunzel’s hand. It’s obvious her best friend is distracted, and Cassandra can see that her husband’s touch grounds and calms her.

“It’s Varian. What’s there to be afraid about?” Rapunzel replies, and Cassandra stops herself from making a scathing retort. There’s no need to alarm or alert the Queen about her intentions. Not until she can secure the target.

She glares at Lance and his girls too, for good measure. They get the message immediately and although Kiera doesn’t look pleased, they comply.

Rapunzel takes a deep breath and calls out in what Cassandra knows is her Royal voice. “Hail to the ship! What brings you here?” The question is a formality, because everyone present knows exactly what the ship is here for.

A woman in a curly sort of bob looks over at them and calls back. “Greetings to the docks! We of the _Chrysopoeia_ come bearing precious cargo. Do we have your permission to set foot?” The reply surprises Cassandra. It was the formal version of hailing and greeting ships, and only nobles that are personally present for the exchange use it. To think that one of Varian’s knows of it is a little suspicious, but Cassandra lets it slide for now. She’s more concerned that they’re actually introducing themselves AS the Chrysopoeia*** while saying they have precious cargo, which is an obvious reference to Dieter.

“You have my permission,” Rapunzel grants, and the woman nods before turning her back to them.

There’s a muffled discussion Cassandra hears before she sees the woman shake her head at something before a set of thudding footsteps comes barreling forward.

“Oh _Moon above_ captain--!”

In a flash, Cassandra sees a figure swinging towards them. She’s instantly on the defensive as she unsheathes her sword and steps in front of Rapunzel.

To her irritation, the figure misses them completely and circles the mast again before swinging back to them. Gloved fingers let go of the rope and a familiar face lands on their docks.

“ _Woah_ ,” she hears Catalina behind her, followed by the sounds of a scuffle. She pays them no mind, focused intensely on the boy who’s caused Corona so much trouble all those years ago.

Only Cassandra can’t really call him a boy anymore. The man in front of her both resembles the little rascal alchemist she knew and is quite different, at the same time.

“My many thanks for granting us passage, your majesty,” Varian smirks coyly up at them. The little bastard had actually _bowed_ as soon as he landed, though Cassandra can tell it’s a little mocking. “And for _personally_ greeting us as soon as we arrived. We are most touched by the welcome,” he adds as an afterthought.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Varian,” Cassandra has never before in her life wanted to smack Rapunzel upside the head for the casual, almost familiar tone she’s using. She’s had _ten years_ to absorb etiquette lessons, why isn’t she using them? Even if Varian was once their friend, Rapunzel HAD to remember Varian’s now technically the duke, right? Some protocol had to be observed but as usual, Rapunzel bulldozes over that with all the force of the Sundrop.

Varian, by some miracle, doesn’t make a fuss. Instead, his eyes scan over their little group. Cassandra does the same. She’ll have more time than him, she’s only observing him alone while he has to look ALL of them over.

Cassandra can easily see now, just how much the alchemist has changed. His hair is longer, with a small braid jutting out from the nape of his neck. He’s put on a fair bit of muscle too, which Cassandra attributes to being a pirate. The little belt he’s got hosts multiple vials of differently colored liquids, and a little pouch that she’s instantly wary of.

The most surprising thing she sees?

A sword, black as night, hanging off his side. And by the looks of it, Varian knows _exactly_ how to use it.

“Can we cut the pleasantries?” Cassandra cuts in, gripping her own sword tightly. She can feel Rapunzel’s pointed stare behind her, but she ignores it in favor of glaring at Varian.

Varian is not so easily affected now as he was before. He gives her a contemplative look. Cassandra is unnerved by how difficult it is to read him now. He used to be such an open book, even during his stint with the robot army, and she has always depended on that to predict him.

It would not be so easy to counter him now, should he ever decide to attack.

But Varian surprises her again. “Of course,” he acquiesces readily. There’s an unreadable look on his face. “We have your son right now, he’s right there with --”

“ _Mommy_!”

Varian’s face shifts into panic as he whips around and faces his ship. Quick as lightning, she looks to the direction she hears Dieter’s voice from--

Casandra sees Dieter, tripping over the railings, about to fall headfirst into the water.

A scream.

“ ** _ **DIETER**_**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOOTNOTES:  
> * **Galcrest** is the Earth Kingdom. I looked up the rest of the Seven Kingdom’s names and I found a list -- and with some more digging (Vat7k) I paired them off like this: Corona (Light), Koto (Fire), Neserdnia (Water), Bayangor (Dark), Galcrest (Earth), Pittsford (Industrial) and Ingvarr (Air).  
> ** **Neserdnia** is the Water Kingdom.  
> *** This is important. Notice what isn't there?
> 
> By the way if you're curious about the **Seven Kingdoms** , [here's a handy post you might want to read.](https://harley-style.tumblr.com/post/624264867718791168/this-is-purely-headcanon-with-certain-amounts-of)
> 
> \--------------------------------------  
> Okay so...
> 
> I bet you're all wondering: why are there no dragons?
> 
> Someone recently asked me about this, and I can say for certain that there are several valid reasons. Just not reasons I can reveal just yet because, spoilers. Please understand that my story has a narrative, and explanations regarding certain decisions will appear soon enough.  
> \-------------------------------


	4. the girl who has everything (but isn't fine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it longer but I really like the ending of this the way it is now. Sorry! You're all stuck with 1,500+ words for chapters on average. I hope you all don't mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rapunzel can recall the few times she’s felt this terrified and panicked -- feeling like her heart’s leaped up to her throat and the breath stolen from her lungs.

But none of them felt _quite_ as strong as this. More than her heat being lodged in her throat, more than the breath being ripped out of her lungs, she feels the cold drop of her stomach -- the feeling of her entire world falling into ruin, as she can only watch in terror as her baby, her beautiful sunshine in the dark, her precious little jewel, topple right over the ship’s rails and tumbling into the seawater.

And she’s sure he’s about to fall into the water, the ship is an inch too far from the docks, maybe because of Varian’s entrance. That’s not important, not right now.

“ ** _ **DIETER!**_** ” she screams, and she shoves past Cassandra but she’s not fast enough -- she’s _never fast enough_ and she’ll **_**fail**_** \--

she’ll fail like she ** _ **always**_** ** **has****

with Eugene, with Cassandra

 _Varian_ \--

“ _Woah_ , there, tiny tooth. Are you trying to give us heart attacks?”

And suddenly, Rapunzel feels like she can breathe again.

The arm around her son is deceptively thin for all the strength it uses to keep her son aloft. It belongs to a man that she notes is maybe around his late twenties, if the peach fuzz isn’t a dead give-away.

The way he holds Dieter is protective and secure, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

“I see my mom, Uncle Hiccup! Lemme go, Uncle Varian will catch me!”

 _Hiccup_?

Rapunzel can feel her husband mouthing the name incredulously, and she herself wants to laugh (if a bit hysterically) too. It’s certainly an odd name, now that she’s calmed down enough to think clearly.

Her son is currently squirming in ‘Uncle Hiccup’s’ arms, giggling with glee as if he hadn’t been on the brink of falling into the water. Water so deep that it will require Dieter to swim.

A skill that, unfortunately, he has yet to learn. She really should change that.

“Tick if I see you jump out of his arms I _will_ have your mother ground you in the castle for a month,” Varian rubs his forehead, glaring at the two. “Hiccup, dear, stop _dangling from there_ and get Dieter back on deck. _Now_.” She tries not to show her surprise that Varian’s actually referring to her, even in passing.

Does that mean he’s not mad at her anymore?

No, no, she can’t be _that_ stupid. _Of course_ he’s still mad at her, they still have their issues. Still, she can’t help but hope that there’s a chance she and Varian can be friends again.

They _have_ to be. She’s let this grudge run between them for too long. Varian doesn’t deserve to have this hanging over him. And she still has a promise she needs to keep.

That will come later, however. There’s a son she still needs to make sure is okay.

The man who saved her son, ‘Hiccup’, gives them a grin and hoists himself from the rails. It’s actually quite impressive, he’d caught her son with one arm and held himself with the other on the rail, and he _wasn’t even on the deck_. He’d been holding himself and Dieter up with only upper body strength.

And -- was that a prosthetic _leg_?

Rapunzel finds herself even more intrigued by this companion of Varian’s. Just who was he?

The man and Dieter disappear on the deck but she can hear her son’s loud excitement, which eases her a bit.

“Honestly, that child has no patience at all,” Varian grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. Now that they all know Dieter’s safe and unharmed, all attention returns to him. Rapunzel knows they all have mixed feelings about him, Cassandra especially, but she _knows_ Varian is not out to hurt them anymore.

The sun dripping through her veins haven’t lied to her. They never have. If only everyone other than Eugene believed her.

It looks like Cassandra’s reached the limits of her patience, though, because she snaps, gripping her sword tightly. “What would you know of patience? You literally swung right at us without waiting for your ship to properly dock!”

And, well, it’s not like Cass is wrong. That IS exactly what Varian did. But it’s not like she can talk, considering…

“Oh?” Varian’s turned to them now, raising a perfectly arched brow that has Rapunzel reeling at how…different he’s behaving. “This, coming from you _Lady Cassandra?_ ”

It’s fairly obvious he’s touched a nerve, judging by the way Cassandra’s gritting her teeth.

Varian continues before letting any of them speak. “Besides, I’m to serve as an example of what _not_ to do, am I not? If he doesn’t act like me then he’ll be perfectly fine,” he rolls his eyes.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Eugene says, grimacing. “Kid, the point of being a ‘role model’ is to act, uh, y’know, _good_?”

Varian doesn’t change face, but Rapunzel can almost taste the spike of irritation coming from him, particularly at being addressed as ‘kid’. “Twenty-six is rather _old_ for a child, wouldn’t you agree?” His tone is genial, polite, but Rapunzel knows it’s anything but.

Eugene visibly pulls a face, this time, as if disturbed himself. “Sorry. Force of habit. Uh, anyway, your folks gonna come down anytime soon?”

She’s happy to let Eugene handle this, because she’s still not sure how to address Varian at this stage. The Varian she was used to was open, if not always friendly, and always had something to talk about. Very honest and upfront. Rapunzel could even recall the handful of times she’s seen literal stars dance in his eyes.

Which is why she’s thrown off-kilter by this Varian, who makes passes and snide remarks that might seem kind on the surface, but has layers upon layers of meanings and double-meanings. And so very, very guarded. Nothing about him is open to conversation, and she can feel a tiny part of her shatter, just a little.

A lot can change in a few years. Rapunzel never thought Varian would be one of those changes.

“Actually, yes,” Varian says, and makes a shooing gesture. “The bridge _might_ hit you at this distance, so I’d prefer if you moved back a bit.”

Cassandra takes her by the elbow and drags her further back. As she’s doing so, Rapunzel can’t help but look back at Varian. Their eyes meet, and memories come to the forefront of her mind all at once.

_Varian, shy and unsure, looking to her with hopeful eyes._

_Varian, angered and betrayed, screaming desperately at her as she watches, helpless, while the guards drag him away._

_Varian, cold and unkind, walk around his lab and circling her mother in chains, maliciously taunting her and her father._

_Varian, in tearful despair, banging against the crystal amber, looking like the lost, hurt child that he is, having his whole world come crashing down at his feet._

It’s not easy, keeping a straight face when these memories come to surface. She’s spent years trying to come to terms with what happened, and she knows that while others think Varian was to blame for the destruction of Corona, she’s also responsible, for not keeping Varian in check.

If she hadn’t taken so long, then Varian might have never turned to this. If only she’d at least checked on him a little earlier, right after the storm, she could have convinced him that she just needed a little time. Because how could she choose? Quirin was just one man, and she was aiding a whole kingdom of people.

Surely Varian had to have known that, right? He should know that her people, at large, came first.

He had to know.

Right?

He looks away before Rapunzel could place her thoughts into words. It wasn’t the time yet. Not here.

A long plank of wood eases over the ship’s rails and onto the dock, with evenly placed strips of wood that could feasibly pass for stairs. A part of the rails swings open, acting as some sort of gate so that it’s passengers can safely pass through without tripping.

“Dieter?” she calls, because she’s hopeful, so very hopeful, she’s been waiting for over a _month_ and she doesn’t know how much longer she can keep herself in check.

“He’ll come,” Varian murmurs from beside her, and she jolts before looking his way. She hadn’t noticed him come close, and by the looks of it neither had Cassandra, currently on her other side and tensing.

Strangely enough, when he says that, it eases some of Rapunzel’s nerves. He sounds so sure -- so certain and steadfast, so unlike the anxious teen she knew all those years ago.

“Varian, I --” she says, but she can’t finish because her breath’s caught in her throat again.

It’s Dieter.

He’s holding hands with the man that caught him over the ship’s edge, but Rapunzel would know that face, would know those eyes, and that voice anywhere.

“Mom!”

She and Eugene stumble over in a rush and catch him as he launches himself over to them with all the force a six-year old can have.

Rapunzel doesn’t realize she’s crying until Dieter calls out. “Mom? Sorry, are you sad? I’m safe, I promise! See?”

She feels a fresh wave of tears come to the surface of her eyes, but Eugene’s there to wipe it away like he always does. “Yeah, blondie,” his voice wavers, belying the utter relief he has that their son is here, in their arms, safe and unharmed, whole and _alive_. “Our kid’s a toughie, thanks to yours truly,” he boasts, and she knows it’s to hide the tremors in his voice.

“Da~ad! Don’t lie, you cried when you stubbed your little toe on mom’s big chair last time!” Dieter giggles, and Eugene pouts exaggeratedly.

“You super promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!” he protests, tickling their son on the sides. Rapunzel feels her heart soar when she hears Dieter cackle with glee.

“Mom’s not just anyone, Dad! She’s the super mom queen of Corona!”

Eugene gives her a besotted look over their son’s shoulder. “Yeah, she really is.”

Rapunzel smiles back just as lovingly, and she turns back to Dieter to push his bangs out of his hair. She takes a moment just to drink all his features in.

Her green eyes, Eugene’s nose and jaw, the little chubby fat on his cheeks and the mischievous glint in his eye -- they’re so very Dieter. It’s him. The sun told her so, and now she has him in her arms.

Dieter’s back.

Her son is back, carrying the greatest blessing she could have ever hoped to receive.

A chance.

A chance with Varian. To correct the mistakes she made long ago, and to make amends with the man who has hurt her so much, but only because she betrayed his trust first.

She’s spent so long grieving over what could be, what she _should have done_ , and it seems the gods and the fates have finally answered her prayers by bringing Varian back home.

She will not fail him again.

This, she promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally I am struggling to write the perspectives of the Tangled Crew THEY'RE SO DIFFICULT
> 
> And I keep making comparisons to Varian, partly because I have nothing else to talk about here but let's be real: they haven't seen him for over 10 years. They're bound to be drawn to his glaringly different disposition now that he's 10x sassier and a fucking cocky pirate to boot.
> 
> By the way, I literally did not notice Rapunzel having short hair in LTM. I just assumed she never cut it and the crew beat Zhan Tiri some other way, but alas, it was not so. I was debating whether to keep her hair long in this piece since I'd written it like that, but ultimately I'm choosing not to and -- oh. 
> 
> OH NOW I HAVE AN IDEA AND IT INVOLVES ASTRID EHUEHUEHUE
> 
> Here's a bonus, though. It's an unfinished continuation of this chapter, since I couldn't find out how I was gonna end it. It's UNFINISHED, I need to remind again.
> 
> All things considered, Rapunzel thinks things could have gone worse than they have. This isn’t her making some half-hearted attempt at being optimistic, she knows full well it really could have been worse.
> 
> Dieter could have been brain-washed, tortured and enslaved, or something worse. Having him in her arms, as bright and sunny as the day she lost him was a relief that released the weight on her shoulders.
> 
> Now that she and Eugene have done their fair share of checking their son over to ensure that no lasting harm was done to him, she had to shift priorities.
> 
> Namely, the newcomers -- including Varian.
> 
> While Rapunzel would like to believe that it wouldn’t be strange to see her old friend-turned-enemy, she knows that it wouldn’t be that simple. There’s just far too many unresolved tension and loose ends that they both never tied -- intentionally or not is up for debate as far as she knows.


	5. everything i ever thought i knew (

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with two antagonistic parties is always stressful.
> 
> And the other antagonistic party isn't even a part of said dinner in the first place.
> 
> (Or: Eugene tries and fails to do damage control.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point, in this chapter, is a mood.
> 
> Also, I've given up on making sure the characters are close to the characterizations in LTM. I just want to see Cassandra and Varian fucking duke it out and it's obvious in this chapter.

Contrary to popular opinion, Eugene doesn’t easily trust people. It’s easy to trick him, to bribe and lead him away, sure, but when it comes to trusting people he can honestly say he’s a tough nut to crack.

No one became a notorious thief if they naively believed in everything people say, after all.

He’s _kind_ of offended that asides from the fact that he stole the Lost Princess’ crown, people seem to forget that it takes a lot of skill to _casually_ drop down from a rooftop and nab a priceless artifact from a squad of guards watching said artifact 24/7. Never mind the fact that he’s stolen countless other things, from dozens of wallets to several high-tier items that could make eyes bleed with liquefied _gold_ just from the sight of it.

Fact of the matter is, he hasn’t arrived where he is today out of pure luck. Meeting his sunshine -- now that was a stroke of fate-weaved luck, but everything else? All him.

And, again, he has to point out that being a thief meant he was being hunted all across the continent just to stick his head on a pike in some sort of morbid honorable display. If there’s anything time as a thief has taught him, it’s that trusting people blindly has never done anyone any good.

To blindly trust someone immediately after meeting them goes against the very principle that trust has to be _earned_.

He didn’t trust Rapunzel when he first met her. Only when he’s seen proof of her being a gullible, lonely woman, desperately clinging to purpose did he begin to see her worthy as someone he could trust.

He has never trusted Cassandra with the deeper parts of himself. With the intimacy he and Rapunzel actually shared. He only began the journey of trusting her after the debacle with the Moonstone. It’s why he’d been suspicious of her when he got that warning about betrayal.

He trusts Lance, because they’ve both been at each other’s backs since the day they learned to talk.

He doesn’t trust the previous King or Queen. Not _fully_. Not after they fully approved of executing him after stealing a -- pardon his French -- fucking _crown._ There were better priorities they could have shifted to, but _oh no_ , the crown was where a big fucking portion of their army went, out of some weird sense of sentimentality. Honestly, before Rapunzel, Eugene has often wondered how Corona managed to stand on its own. For such a prosperous country their priorities were weirdly skewed. (Does he even need to mention that whole prank war with Equis?)

…He trusted Varian. He really, _really_ did. Which is why it hurt so much when the kid turned tail on all of them and hurt the people he cared about. The kid was just so earnest, so _bright_ and innocent. So excited and fun and everything Eugene _wished_ he was before he turned to a life of crime.

To see that brilliant, eager little genius turn himself into one of the most ruthless, unapologetic and vengeful foes Corona has ever faced jarred Eugene to the point that he lost a _lot_ of sleep because of it. He never told anyone about it, but he’d become attached to Varian in a way that it tore him up inside to see the kid lose himself.

He doesn’t trust these new group of people, either. Even if he was the first one to greet them with a friendly smile and a jaunty wave, he doesn’t trust them. How could he? Trusting people right of the bat was his wife’s thing, not his. And as well meaning as some of them are (which is…not that much), one can never be too careful.

When he first dislodged himself from the arms of his wife and son to give a diplomatic greeting to the ship’s inhabitants, Cassandra had glared at him with something fierce. He really couldn’t tell what her problem was. Hadn’t she ever heard the phrase: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer? Honestly.

This is why she could never look underneath the underneath. She was far too straightforward. Guardsmen were usually like that. He isn’t too surprised.

So when she’d glared at him, he took it in stride and instead focused his attentions on the men -- and women, hello, _what_ \-- walking down the bridge to join Varian.

Introductions were made and he quickly ushered them all to the castle, despite the misgivings of some of the ship’s crew. There was some mishap over, what was it, supplies? And Varian had looked irritated for all of a second before his features smoothed out into a tight stone statue and regally nodding at him and Rapunzel to lead the way.

Which comes up to this.

Rapunzel had the brilliant (also risky, if the silent screeches Cassandra made were any indication) idea of inviting the crew to a feast made in Dieter’s honor, for his safe return to Corona. (almost wrote fucking Konoha I read too much Naruto fanfiction goddammit)

So here Eugene is now, trying valiantly to keep the conversation going despite everyone and their mother literally ruining the experience by glaring suspiciously at the other party. It was supposed to be a private affair, just between Varian, his people, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the palace guards for protection. Nothing else. He has no idea where the nobles came from. They’re like damn bloodhounds, if one were to ask him.

Said bloodhounds are currently -- and unsuccessfully, if he might add -- grilling the recent company in…not so subtle fashions. Varian and his two companions do not look amused of any sort.

Namely, Varian’s right-hand man -- woman? -- raising a skeptical brow towards one of the high officials who is being _particularly_ condescending. Not that Eugene blames her, Lord Pittsburgh does indeed invoke that kind of reaction from anyone.

“Oh you’ll _love_ Corona,” Eugene says with forced cheer, steering the conversation away from dangerous topics like the state of affairs of the kingdoms or the fact that they’re apparently hosting the famed continent-wide criminal that came only second to Donella’s. “We’ve been getting ready for the expo since last month and we’re finally ready to present it to the world! We’d be happy to accompany you through it -- so we insist you partake in the activities.”

“While that all sounds rather lovely,” Varian says, delicately taking a bite out of the meal he’d been served, and somehow makes it intimidating. Eugene doesn’t think he wants to know. “I believe it will be for the benefit of everyone that we make haste and depart as soon as possible.”

“Why, whatever for?” asks a benign minister, genuinely bewildered. “Surely you and your cohorts will need time to recuperate from the long and perilous journey you’ve undergone just to deliver our prince safely to our shores. On behalf of your majesty, Corona would be happy to have you here for as long as you need.”

This minister is particularly new to his position, Eugene thinks, because as soon as he says as much several incredulous stares meet said minister. Lord Pittsburgh in particular aimed a rather nasty glare in the minister’s direction.

Eugene sends out his prayers to Lord Marshmond, because for all the man’s brilliance there’s still a certain naivety about the guy that makes even his wife cringe in worry. And really, no one deserves to be under Pittsburgh’s intense scrutiny.

“We do appreciate and are grateful for your hospitality, good sir,” says Varian’s aide -- who’d introduced herself as Annalise, as Eugene recalls. “However, certain matters make it complicated for my lord and ours to remain here for a long period of time.”

While Varian upholding court manners wasn’t any sort of big surprise, to see his right-hand effortlessly doing the same speaks of experience and practice. While Eugene is under no delusions that whoever Varian’s picked up aren’t criminals or at the very least _shady_ , it comes as a complete and unexpected turn that Annalise can keep up. Somedays even Rapunzel and Eugene aren’t able to do so, no matter how quick they are on the uptake.

“Your companion here says differently,” remarks Marshmond, again, curiosity getting the better of him. His gestures point towards the man sitting on Varian’s left, who freezes when all attention turns to him.

Eugene knows who he is, of course. Varian literally called out to this man -- he’d been the one who saved Eugene’s son from tumbling into the waters at the docks of Corona. ‘Hiccup’, Varian had said, and Eugene still can’t quite wrap his head around the name -- or more specifically why he was called that at all.

Hiccup slowly places down his fork, unsure in his movements, like he isn’t used to acting in such a manner. At a glance, Eugene would describe Hiccup as ‘rugged’, but further inspection will make others revise this description. For one thing, Hiccup, though tall, was lean and just a hair’s breadth short of scrawny. Out in the open, when they were first introducing themselves, Hiccup had been open and confident, and quite friendly. It reminded Eugene of Rapunzel, if she’d been born a boy and…honestly, not trained under royalty.

Now though, under the prim and proper atmosphere of aristocrats, Eugene could spot nothing of the easy confidence Hiccup had sported before.

It takes a quick moment before Hiccup could respond. “I beg your pardon?” he says cautiously, after glancing at Varian and Annalise. “I don’t believe I mentioned anything of the sort.”

The statements were oddly spoken. As if rehearsed in front of a mirror -- or perhaps, someone with enough experience in aristocratic banter. Passable enough, but far too stiff.

To their credit, neither Varian and Annalise visibly react, aside from meeting Hiccup’s eyes steadily.

“Oh, forgive me,” Marshmond laughs kindly. “You have not spoken much, sir Hiccup, but I do believe you’ve been interested in Corona, no?”

Eugene can almost hear the silent gulp of Hiccup’s throat. “What makes you say that?” he asks, hands disappearing under the table. It’s uncomfortable watching him like this.

Eugene glances at Rapunzel, who’s watching the proceedings with a concerned look.

Marshmond’s wife, Lady Aurelia, smiles reassuringly. “Well, you are from much further north, correct? We assumed you were unfamiliar with the mainlands, as it were. Corona is the best place to get yourself familiarized with the culture.”

Wait, _what_? What is she talking about? Even Eugene couldn’t pick up where Varian’s companions were from. How did Aurelia figure it out with barely a glance at them?

Funnily enough, the comment sparks something in Hiccups eyes, as the man’s shoulders grew alarmingly lax, gaining a bit of spine. From where, Eugene couldn’t guess. “I appreciate the concern, my lady, but I will be deferring to _Va_ \- Lord Varian regarding this matter. I trust him to assist us in navigating the mainlands from here on out.”

The sternness in that reply honestly astonishes Eugene. He wonders just exactly _who_ Hiccup is, to inhibit that kind of strength behind the words.

He takes another look at Varian, and what Eugene sees surprises him again. Varian’s staring at Hiccup, but this time, it’s a lot more softer, and there’s something indescribably fond in his eyes, as he watches Hiccup.

It intrigues Eugene.

And Hiccup had definitely been about to call Varian by his name. What’s up with that?

“That is wonderful to hear,” Rapunzel smiles warmly, joining in. “Still, we do need to present to you and yours our gratitude, for delivering my child safely home. Varian, is there any way we can repay you for it?”

And there it was -- the kicker. Man, his wife sure doesn’t know how to reign in her punches. He loves that part of her, but damn does it blow him away every time it happens.

The air seems to tense around them, though only a few are affected by it. Only Cassandra, from the group of guards surrounding the room, is bristling. The Marshmond couple doesn’t seem to notice, still smiling unaffected. Pittsburgh, on the other hand, has a gleam in his eye that tells Eugene he’s scheming.

Curiously enough, Hiccup shows a lackluster reaction, merely turning to Varian. Annalise raises a disbelieving brow at Rapunzel at first, before turning to Varian and then both her brows are raised up high, like she can’t believe what she’s seeing.

Varian is just the icing on the cake. His face is carefully blank, practically unreadable, which is a far cry from the open book he’d been all those years ago. He seems to take a moment to consider Rapunzel, watching her and seemingly reading her.

But if there’s one thing Rapunzel is known for, its her sincerity. If she says she’s going to repay Varian for his favor in any way that she can, then she will do it. Eugene knows this much.

“I believe you have already upheld your end of the bargain, your Majesty,” says Varian. The air tightens, and there’s something electric about it, like Eugene’s about to hit a raging storm. “Safe passage for me and mine. Both to enter and to leave. That’s all I ask of you.” There’s something in his tone, something really pointed and direct, though Eugene can’t make heads or tails of it.

Rapunzel falters, bright smile fading into a hesitantly nervous one. “Then you shall have it,” she says, but darts a look at -- oh. Eugene gets it now.

Cassandra right now looks as if she’s on a warpath. How the woman does it while standing perfectly still, Eugene doesn’t know, but he can tell both he and his wife are in for a very difficult time if it continues on like this.

Fortunately, the tension in the air is broken by a comfortingly familiar pair of footsteps -- and the screaming voice of Dieter.

“Your highness, _please_ , her majesty is still in a very important meeting --”

The doors burst open and in comes Dieter, barely winded from running in the palace halls while a butler and a maid come rushing right after his heels, panting heavily.

“Many apologies, your majesties.” The butler reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief, dabbing his sweaty brow with it. “Announcing his highness, Prince Dieter.”

“It’s alright, Baileywick,” Rapunzel responds, crouching down as Dieter barrels into her, demanding to be lifted into her arms. “I’ve got him. You’re both dismissed. Lord Pittsburgh, Lord Marshmond and Lady Aurelia, thank you so much for the visit. I’ll see you all soon.”

The servants bow at the waist and leave. The nobles that accompanied them, however, stayed for a few moments to offer Rapunzel little pleasantries before taking their leave as well.

But Rapunzel hadn’t dismissed Varian or his companions yet. Meaning she wanted to talk in private.

Strangely enough, the charged atmosphere that had been present before is largely absent now.

The only thing that remains is the cold glare of Cassandra, but, honestly, Eugene has gotten so used to it that it barely even registers anymore.

The same could not be said for Varian and his companions.

Varian stares right back at Cassandra with absolutely no fear, wiping his hands clean from the oil they might have picked up from the meal. Eugene has the urge to whistle impressed. Not many can withstand the power of Cassandra’s glare, not even when it isn’t directed at them. Cassandra’s always had that commandeering presence that makes everyone stop and stare in awe or abject terror. It’s a testament to Varian’s character that he can not only bear the weight of her fury, but also face it head on and act so nonchalantly that it’s almost mocking.

Annalise, on the other hand, sticks close to Varian, but not enough to restrict his movement. In fact, it’s almost as if she’s backing him up, a silent support in the face of adversity.

What _really_ interests Eugene, however, is how Hiccup reacts to the glare. The man took a single step forward, towards Varian, as if to shield him from an unseen threat. It takes a sharp glance from Varian and an aborted hand gesture to get Hiccup to stand down.

There’s…something off about their power structure, but Eugene can’t put his finger on it.

“Uncle Varian!” Dieter calls, prompting everyone to look at him. His son is grinning happily from his mother’s arms, not noticing the building confrontation between Cassandra and Varian. “I heard from Binh that you’re gonna stay here and get some more food and stuff before you leave! Because we ran out of food on the way here. Right?”

Varian nods, sending Dieter a smirk. “That’s right, tick. We won’t be staying long, however. We do need to get back soon,” he says, hostility strangely absent when interacting with the kid.

And he called Dieter a pet name. ‘ _Tick’_. That isn’t…Eugene doesn’t expect the fondness that tints the word.

“You’re more than welcome to request some from our stores,” ventures Rapunzel, and Eugene winces when Cassandra grits her teeth and rolls her eyes.

“That’s a generous offer, your majesty,” replies Hiccup, uncertain. “But we would prefer to visit the markets instead.” He shares a look with Varian, and Eugene notes how Annalise doesn’t make a move to interrupt them. It’s like whatever decision both Varian and Hiccup agree on, she’ll follow without question.

But that doesn’t make any sense. Annalise sat on Varian’s right, indicating her place as his right-hand, his second-in-command. Hiccup sat on Varian’s left, the position of the ‘aide’, lower in rank. Eugene knows Varian isn’t stupid enough to make mistakes about aristocratic behavior. The guy grew up longer learning about the stuff than either he or Rapunzel ever did.

Eugene wants to know what’s up. But he knows he really won’t be getting any answers. Their relationship, for lack of a better word, is still recent. Too new.

“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asks. “It’s not a bother for us, really.”

Hiccup smiles politely. “Thank you for being considerate, but yes, we are sure.”

“You’ll need a proper guide, though,” Eugene points out. “I doubt you know your way around this place.” And there’s no way they’ll be leaving an unknown party to their own devices. On that, at least, Cassandra and Eugene agree on. He can confirm this when Cassandra sends a nod his way.

Hiccup opens his mouth to protest, shooting Varian a confused glance before turning back to Eugene. But a black gloved hand shoots up and lightly touches Hiccup’s bicep. Immediately, he quells, shooting Varian a look. The shorter man gives an imperceptible shake of the head.

Eugene catches it all, though, because he’s watching them closely.

That interaction isn’t _normal_. People don’t just send others looks and subtle gestures and expect to be _understood_. There’s a certain degree of familiarity that has to precede that sort of thing, in Eugene’s experience.

It’s how he and Lance can think alike in a sticky situation. How he and Dieter can make each other laugh without saying a single thing. How he and Rapunzel can talk with just a caress to the cheek and a smile.

But that’s the thing. That familiarity was borne of intense connection. Extreme intimacy, platonic and romantic. You’ve got to genuinely care about another to read them like an open book with even the most indistinguishable ticks.

It comes as a complete and utter shock that Varian can do it with Hiccup. Someone Eugene had originally thought to be someone…well, subordinate to Varian.

That doesn’t seem to be the case now.

Hiccup cuts off whatever he’d been about to say and averts his eyes, grimacing. That answers how much he knows Varian, at least. Eugene doesn’t know how much the alchemist has told his group about his involvement with Corona, but at least some of them know that he’s familiar with the kingdom.

That makes it all the more necessary to have them accompanied.

“That would not be a problem, your majesties,” Varian smiled politely, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes. It was bland, dry of anything other than a thin veneer of geniality. “Who did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking --” Eugene says, before Dieter interrupts.

“Oh! Can I come too? I promised Uncle Hiccup I was gonna show him the places I told him about! Please Mom? Can I, can I, can I?” The kid’s squirming even harder in her arms now, making Rapunzel struggle with holding him so he doesn’t fall down and hit his head on the tiles.

“Dieter!” She admonishes him sternly. “You can’t just but into someone’s conversation like that. Wait for your father to finish speaking, okay?”

“Oh…Sorry, Daddy. Didn’t mean it.” Dieter looks properly apologetic, fidgeting in place. Eugene waves him off, the kid’s still young, it doesn’t bother him.

“Hey now, it’s alright. But kiddo, starlight, don’t you think you should ask these guys first? It’s their trip after all.” Personally he’s still apprehensive leaving Dieter with Varian, but it’s a little difficult to say no to Dieter when he gets an idea in his head.

“Dieter, I get that you want to spend time with your new friends,” Rapunzel says unsure. “But I’ve missed you so much, baby…I want to spend time with you. We both do.” Rapunzel looks to him, and Eugene nods his head.

Dieter only looks confused. “ _Uhm_ , you can come with us though? Uncle Varian won’t mind.” He twists around towards Varian. “Right, Uncle Varian?”

“Dieter, your mother’s very busy,” Varian shakes his head. “As the Queen, there are many duties she needs to attend to. As the Crown Prince that means you need to stay by her side and help her.”

Eugene thinks its still a bit too early for his kid to start concerning himself with royal duties, but he sees the angle Varian’s coming from. He just can’t tell what the intention behind it is for.

Dieter scrunches up his face in dismay. “I heard you guys. You’re only going to be here for a week. Annie said so. That’s too quick,” he decides, and points at Varian, who at this point is pinching the bridge of his nose again. “I can learn prince-ly things later. I wanna come with you guys!”

 _Stars above_ , just how attached was his kid towards Varian?

And, hang on, hadn’t his kid called Hiccup ‘uncle’ too? Eugene ponders this while both Rapunzel and Cassandra try to dissuade Dieter from his plans of coming with Varian as he gathers supplies for his shipmates.

“Hey, kiddo, riddle me something,” he says at last, and the ensuing argument grinds to a halt. Dieter looks at him in confusion, a question in his eyes. Cassandra and Rapunzel have stopped trying to berate the kid as well, tilting their heads at him.

Varian watches them closely, cautiously, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. He’s doing a mighty fine job of not actually looking like it though, instead appearing mildly annoyed at being held up.

Annalise and Hiccup are trading glances, before Annalise steps back and Hiccup almost melds himself against Varian. The action is curious. He feels like he’s missing a crucial detail here.

“Yes, Dad?”

“Why do you call the Hiccup guy ‘Uncle’?” Because he definitely caught that. He called Varian ‘Uncle’, but only because Rapunzel talked about him like he was her estranged younger brother. Dieter called Annalise ‘Annie’, a nickname. He’d also mentioned a Binh.

So why was Hiccup called Uncle?

Dieter rolls his eyes at him, like the answer’s obvious. It makes Eugene blink because suddenly, he’s seeing a shadow of Varian overlapping his son’s visage.

(No one notices Hiccup cringing in panic and Varian sighing again, while Annie looks away to stifle her snort.)

“Cuz he married Uncle Varian, duh!”

Suffice to say, Eugene’s brain promptly short-circuited at that abrupt declaration.

“ _Say_ -” Eugene feels like his throat’s choking up. “Say that again?”

Dieter’s face scrunches up again, this time in bewilderment. “Uncle Hiccup is Uncle Hiccup because Uncle Varian _loves_ him and they got married and stuff. Snotty told me so!”

Eugene thinks he hears several of the guards choking on their spit. He can see Cassandra giving Varian a shocked glare, like she couldn’t believe he had the gall to go and --

fuck, the kid got _married_.

 ** **What****.

“Engaged. We’re _engaged_ ,” Varian says, in probably the most aggravated tone Eugene has heard anyone muster. “That’s. That’s the matter we wanted to attend to. Why we want to go home as quickly as possible.” He seems utterly reluctant to even say any more, not that Eugene blames him. This looks like something super personal.

And can Eugene take a moment to say, thank the _Moon_? For crying out loud everyone around here seems intent to give him a few heart attacks.

Engaged. Varian is engaged.

Now there’s an easier pill to swallow.

“Varian, you…you’re…” Rapunzel tries to speak up, but Eugene can tell the revelation pulled the rug under her feet as well, by the chopped up sentence she was trying to get past her lips. “You…you’re _engaged_?”

They can’t even say its a lie, for the _Sundrop_ , because Dieter’s the one that brought it up. And Varian even corrected Dieter, who thought they were married.

Is it too early to say Eugene wants to take a nap? And like, wake up in _maybe_ five months?

Varian rolls his eyes, apparently at the end of his patience with how much emotion he’s now willing to show. “Did you not hear me the first time?” And yup, there it is, Eugene’s now certain as to where Dieter suddenly got his new bout of sass. “It’s not really any of your business. We’ll leave when we have the supplies to make the trip home, and be out of your hair as soon as possible.”

Varian’s easy and quick dismissive reply is what finally makes Cassandra snap.

“What are you talking about? Corona is your _home_ ,” she says. There’s something dark in her tone, something malicious and filled with intent. “Since you’ve returned, I’d have guessed you’d be staying here, Varian.”

Varian goes eerily still. His face is like stone.

Annalise snaps her glare to Cassandra.

And Hiccup?

From the time Eugene has met this man, Hiccup has never been anything less than expressive. From the open smiles to the hunched nervousness, Eugene is certain Hiccup wears his heart on his sleeve. Loyal to a fault, too, if the way he sticks by Varian is any indication.

Right now, though, Hiccup looks like an entirely different man. His whole demeanor has changed, now it’s closed off and impersonal. All except for his eyes. For such vivid green eyes, Eugene thinks that they resemble burning embers of flame.

How strange.

Eugene steps closer to Rapunzel and Dieter unconsciously, like he’s only now realizing the threat that hangs over the room. He watches as Varian narrows his eyes at Cassandra, before glancing at Hiccup, jerking his head.

Hiccup nods, before turning back to Cassandra. “I’m afraid you’re misunderstanding something, Miss. Corona has never been Varian’s home. Not for how many years, to my understanding.” Eugene pretends he doesn’t see Rapunzel’s hurt look at this, when Varian doesn’t refute it or even look upset about the statement.

“The Captain belongs to the sea, like the rest of us,” Annalise adds, grin sharp. “And it’s there he’ll stay.”

“Oh?” Cassandra smirks, though she grips her sword tightly. Eugene wishes he had a shut-up-now-please button he could press right now. “Don’t you have some _unfinished business_ here?” she presses. “What a disappointment it would be if you came back empty-handed, hmm?”

Even Eugene can say that it’s a low blow.

Rapunzel sends a sharp glance Cassandra’s way. “Cass, _enough_!”

“She’s right,” Varian says at last, though he makes no moves to stop his companions. In fact, he looks more smug that Eugene expects him to be. “I do have something I’ve been wanting to do here, in Corona. What would I gain by denying that?” There’s a little smile on his face, one that actually feels like Eugene’s at the tip of a blade-- a really, really sharp one. “I appreciate the reminder, Cassie,” the way the scorn drips from the nickname is palpable.

“ _Unfortunately_ ,” Varian shrugs his shoulders. “If it were that simple, I would have come back years before. Wouldn’t you agree?” his grin grows impossibly wider as he glances at them all, and Eugene’s rooted on the spot. This really isn’t going the way he was planning it to. This is why he never makes plans. They’ll all go down the drain sooner or later.

“Varian, I--” Rapunzel says. “…how long will you be planning to stay? Corona will accommodate you as best as we can.”

Cassandra sends a disbelieving look at Rapunzel, as if Cassandra wasn’t deliberately antagonizing them at the beginning.

Varian raises a skeptical brow. “Oh? And what are your conditions for this arrangement?”

“We shall discuss it at a later time.” Rapunzel glances at Cassandra. “ _Privately_.” The pointed way she says this has Cassandra gritting her teeth and pulling back.

The room is silent for a few more seconds.

“ _Well_!” Eugene claps his hands. “That was quite the spirited discussion! Hey, I don’t know about you folks, but all this talking sure tires me out. How about we pick this up again tomorrow?” _You know, when we’re not at each other’s throats?_ He doesn’t add, taking Dieter from Rapunzel and hugging his son tight. “Dieter and I have some very serious things we need to talk about. You know, man to man?”

Dieter, smart little starlight, grins mischievously and nods his head. “Super secret! Only between Daddy and I,” he giggles.

Varian’s smile shifts into something more soft when he directs it at Dieter. “Super secret,” he agrees. “If there is nothing else, your majesty?”

“...No. Thank you for indulging me,” Rapunzel sighs. “I shouldn’t have kept you here for long. Will you be available tomorrow?”

“No worries,” Annalise grins, less sharp than it was earlier. “About tomorrow, though…Captain?”

“It’s alright Annalise. I’ll have Hiccup with me,” Varian shakes his head. Then, he turns to Rapunzel. “I will be honored to be in audience with her majesty tomorrow. But if we may be dismissed?”

“Yes, of course,” Rapunzel smiles cordially, though from the tremble of her fingers, Eugene can tell she’s more affected by this incident than she lets on. “Have a good night, you three.”

Varian and Hiccup bow politely, while Annalise curtsies.

“Bye Uncle Varian, Uncle Hicup, Annie!” Dieter waves at them, and only Annalies waves back. Varian nods, and Hiccup smiles warmly.

They turn, and the guards do nothing to stop them. As soon as they’re out of sight, Cassandra immediately whirls on Rapunzel.

“ ** _ **What?!**_** ”

Oh boy.

“Come on, Dieter,” he tells his son, slipping away to another door and setting his son down. “Let’s let Mommy and Aunt Cassie talk for a bit, yeah?”

“Okay!” Dieter laughs and speeds down the hallway. Utterly unfazed by what had transpired in the dining hall.

This kid, honestly.

Eugene’s _so glad_ to have his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, but I hope you chucklefucks are happy with this 12 page, 5k word chapter, because I don't think you're ever getting another one.
> 
> Don't worry, Hiccup will return, and so will the Vikings. See you guys next chapter!
> 
> (A warning though. The chapters will be updating slower, because online classes for me start at 28 I believe. I got my priorities, and that includes making sure my art is better than ever. Because. Uhm. I'm a multi-media arts college student and one of my units involve comic making. Wish me luck.)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all my lovely thanks to Luna for helping me out here's their tumblr go follow them:  
> lunaaesthetic91.tumblr.com
> 
> here's my tumblr:  
> harley-style.tumblr.com
> 
> please follow and give me (us?) an interact??? im lonely i want ppl to talk to like dont be shy talk to me i swear im dorkier than i look


End file.
